Price of Championship
by MKLG
Summary: Grace Eric went missing before her challenge for Johto Champion because of threats of Team Aero. She was 15. Almost 5 years later she returns to take her title and stop the organization from winning it in a competition. If they win they won't be questioned for using bird Pokémon to rule from the skies. The only things in her way is her family and evil she's trying to stop.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! It's me MKLG! If some you have noticed I have a major Pokémon OC that crosses between the anime and an AU. This is one of her AU stories about her reaching her title after being pushed away by evil and remerging to stop them and to win her title she attempted to go for years ago. This is darker side to my OC since why it is AU with relationship to anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokémon related. I own what is not normally in Pokémon like the Eric Family and Team Aero.**

Chapter 1

"The winner is the Champion!" the announcer called as the Champion's starter had taken down the challenger's last Pokémon. The Champion's ears loved to hear the sound of the people cheering for her victory. It wasn't always like this. She use to feel different when battling. Deep inside that spark existed, but on the outside it showed the damage had been done already. Her journey to becoming Champion of Johto had made her this way.

She had no choice. She had to leave. They said they would harm her family. They may all act like they hate each other, but they still care. After losing her mother she couldn't go through that again. She might actually give up then. Team Aero, an organization wanting to control legendary bird Pokémon and control the public from the skies. A newer organization that had the cover of being astronomers wanting to use Pokémon to benefit their understanding. They had people eating out of their hands. The organization saw a problem if they were ever going to go for the Johto region legends, the upcoming future Champion.

Grace Eric was the future upcoming Champion. Everyone knew since the day she won the Johto League Silver Conference at eleven which was her first completion after starting at age ten she was destined for greatness. After competing and traveling for a few more years the fifteen year announced she was going to be taking the challenge and obtain Johto Championship.

Since then everyone also knew she was an Eric. The Eric family had history for being powerful figures in the Pokémon world. The father, Steven Eric, was an expert on Legendary Pokémon and was known for his work. The mother, Michelle, researched ancient Pokémon and myths about the world. They made an excellent duo. Besides Grace, they had three other children who were all older than her for a total for four. The oldest was Jacob who was a trainer who could go toe to toe with the Elite Four. He was either trying to become a Frontier Brain or get into sports. He started in Kanto with a Charmander. The second oldest was Sarah who started in Sinnoh with Piplup. She had become a Top Co-ordinator and a model. She was also trying to be an actress. The third was John who began in Hoenn with a Treecko. He had participated in leagues, but never got into battling. He was interested in Pokémon behavior and wanted to be a psychologist that traveled around helping Pokémon. Lastly was Grace, who started in her born region of Johto with her Cyndaquil. She had made a name for herself fast. They were all phenomenal trainers, but Grace wanted top trainer, but then the letter came. 

"We can settle this another way! You don't have to do this!" Jacob yelled at his littlest sister.

"No, we can't," Grace replied. "Only you will know of my hiding places. I'm taking all my Pokémon with me. Don't worry, I'll be back. We just need to figure out Team Aero and make our move or wait for them to make theirs. For now I can't be around or I'd regret it."

"Fine," Jacob huffed knowing it was no use arguing with his sister. "I don't like it, but I trust you."

"Thanks," she smiled. She was glad she could count on him despite they fought like Meowth and Pikachu. "Here, take them. I won't need it and it's off."

"Your Pokédex?" he questioned looking at the red device in his hand.

"Yes, I don't need it and it keeps me from carrying all my Pokémon. Plus I don't want to be tracked. Take care of it, I'll want it back. Go Flygon!" Grace explained before she released the dragon from his Pokéball.

"Fly!" the Hoenn desert spirit dragon cried being released. "Gon?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go," Grace answered her Flygon as he climbed on. "Good-bye Jacob. I'll send soon. Come on."

"Fly!" Flygon cried as he took off into the sky.

"Bye…" Jacob whispered watching the strongest person he knew and repeatedly put down fly away. 

Jacob Eric never thought it would take this long for Team Aero to make a move. It had already been four years since his youngest sister left. He was given the job to inform the rest of the family of her departure. They couldn't know what the letter said, heck, he wasn't even supposed to know. None of them were happy and thought it wasn't needed, but they only knew she ran off. Jacob wanted to tell them, but was sworn not to. He almost snapped a few times especially when Sarah calls her weak, pathetic, and scared. Sure, he taunted Grace, but Sarah acted like she hated her.

Jacob was home during the time the competition was announced and received the letters to him and his siblings about competing. With no one coming forward to take the Elite Four challenge the Pokémon League Association designed a competition for top trainers to battle it out in a tournament for the title. There were four letters with the same message, but he felt Grace should have already won the title.

Over the years he had done his research about Team Aero and found out they were not really astronomers looking to use Pokémon to further understanding. He knew someone who was in the inside and told them they had a few trainers going for the title of Champion. If they won no one would question them and they'd get respect. They'd also be strong enough to put up a fight against legends.

"Hey guys, letters came for you," Jacob said walking into the living room and passing out the mail.

"What's the other one for?" John asked.

"It's hers, isn't it?" a voice sneered that belonged to Sarah. Jacob couldn't say she was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to go tell Dad about this," Jacob said as he headed outside. He figured they'd think he was out there. It was hard to tell where their father was these days. He was either outside to be distracted or cooped up in his lab. "Hey! Come on out!"

As Jacob called a little Natu hopped out of a bush and chirped before jumping to his arm. He remembered meeting the tiny bird Pokémon. Before it had been Grace's Staraptor that delivered messages between the two. However, one day he was out looking for him and he was attacked. This little Natu came out and defended him using moves such as Steel Wing and Psychic. He seemed too powerful to be a wild Pokémon, but that was when he saw the letter. Staraptor had been attacked by Team Aero and hurt badly. His wings were injured to the point where it was difficult to fly. She wasn't sure when he'd be okay. He guessed she caught it after she left because he didn't remember her owning one. He questioned why a Natu though.

"I need you to take these to her," he said putting the papers in his beak.

"Natu!" he gave a muffled chirp before teleporting out. That was why she used him; it was much safer. 

Up on Mt. Silver a nineteen year old girl stood waiting for her Natu to return. Just thinking about him made her think when she got him. He helped Staraptor after he got attacked which she still felt so depressed about despite the predator bird pleas that it wasn't. She had then helped Natu and he decided to go with her. Natu also offered to take over for Staraptor wanting to do something to help his new trainer. Teleport came in handy as Grace often moved spots to keep herself hidden. Now she was on Mt. Silver, others places were Mt. Stark, Mt. Ember, Mt. Coronet, and Mt. Chimney to name a few. Moving to these different areas not only made her stronger, but her Pokémon. She gave them the choice to stay behind, but they were all extremely loyal to her. She took a deep breath and felt an increase of warmth come from behind.

"Hi Typhlosion," she said to her fully evolved starter.

"Raka…" he sighed knowing he could no longer sneak up on her anymore. A part of him came to look for her to see if there was a problem and another made she didn't jump off the side of the mountain. He stood close to her to attempt to use the heat that came off his body to keep her warm. Not that she asked, but he could see she was a little cold. He also missed cuddle time. As a Cyndaquil and even a Quilava the two were inseparable. Not that they weren't now, it was Grace had changed in the last four years and Typhlosion hated what this had done to his trainer and best friend.

"Natu!" The young bird's voice interrupted their thoughts and she smiled as he hoped to her shoulder.

"Enjoy your time out?" she asked him and he nodded presenting the mail.

Grace took out the mail and opened the letters. Of course there was one from Jacob, but another was surprising. She read over the new letter which was a piece a mail addressed to her from the Pokémon League Association. As came to the conclusion of the letter Typhlosion saw a smile come to his trainer's lips. He wasn't sure what was going on, he knew one was from Jacob, but the other not so sure. What could have the letter other been to make her smile?

"Come on, I have good news," Grace said to her two Pokémon with her as she walked back to the cave where all her Pokémon laid waiting. "Guys!" They all looked to their trusted trainer. They assumed they were moving again. "Ready to go?" She giggled seeing their looks of depression of having to leave again. "I mean home, to win our title."

They all perked up hearing this. Was she serious? Umbreon, the second Pokémon she ever got as an Eevee as gift from her father looked at her with searching eyes. Umbreon and Grace were kindred spirits and Umbreon could see she wasn't lying. Pikachu, the third Pokémon she got also a gift as Pichu, saw the same as Umbreon. Those two, including Typhlosion, had been with Grace from the beginning and knew her better than anyone there. She wasn't kidding. Grace looked among her Pokémon to see determination from the oldies to the rookies.

From her Johto journey as a ten year old she had Typhlosion (male), Umbreon (female), Pikachu (female), Quagsire (male), Skarmory (male), and Tyranitar (male).

When she left for Kanto she caught her Vileplume (female) and Kingdra (male).

Hoenn was after Kanto where she only took Pikachu with her acting as a type of starter. She caught Mightyena (male), Breloom (male), Flygon (male), Armaldo (male) and Gorebyss (female).

Sinnoh was fourth and she took Umbreon like she had done with Pikachu. She caught Staraptor (male), Luxray (male), Floatzel (male), Rampardos (male), and Lucario (male).

Since leaving she didn't stop catching Pokémon. She caught Honchkrow (male), Mismagius (female), Weavile (male), and a Houndoom (male). Of course there was Natu her most recent capture less than a year ago. Grace swore if the Champion gig didn't work she was going to be a gym leader for dark types, one of her favorites. All her Pokémon were raised from their basic first evolution form having all evolved under her care. Her strongest six, she considered her Champions, were Typhlosion, Umbreon, Pikachu, Flygon, Gorebyss, and Tyranitar.

Grace went ahead and entered the competition at a local hotspot in Blackthorn City. She contacted PLA (Pokémon League Association) and informed them as an anonymous tipper they were going to be overrun by Team Aero. They replied and said they knew and asked who it was. She said she would reveal herself to them only if she could by another name until the final round if she made. They agreed and were shocked to find out it was Grace Eric who now was to be called Carson Samuels.

 **AN: Well here is the first chapter! If you have any questions ask away and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities! See you next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Preview: The day before the competition and Grace meets her past! She can't run from it this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And here is the second chapter of Price of Championship. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy.

Disclaimer: Grace Eric is mine, the Eric family is mine, even the plot is mine, but Pokémon is not mine.

Chapter 2

Grace arrived the next day at the stadium and checked in under Carson Samuels. The cover was a both a League Champion and Top Co-ordinator so she wouldn't be totally lying. There was even a small bio made up about her so no one would question her. The problem was some the information was left blank because if she gave too much away they'd figure it out or it was hard to explain. An example being the starter Pokémon which for Grace was Cyndaquil, now Typhlosion, but for Carson she didn't know what to put so pick a random one being her Umbreon which she said she got as an Eevee from her parents. Wasn't a total lie. She got Eevee from her mother's Espeon and father's Jolteon and she did get her after Cyndaquil so technically a starter.

Speaking of her Pokémon the all were inside their Pokéballs except for Natu who was perched on her shoulder. This is so she could look non-threating to others and Jacob could spot her. She did promise him she would meet up with him. Plus Natu loved to be outside his Pokéball.

Both trainer and Pokémon looked around for the eldest brother. He was nowhere in sight. Grace bet money it was Sarah's fault they were running behind. The search didn't last long as Grace wanted to keep a low profile. She told the Nurse Joy to deliver the message to Jacob Eric that a Carson Samuels had arrived and where she was staying.

"I know you three will do great. I just wish Gracer could be here too." Professor Steven Eric said to his three oldest kids as they walked into the stadium about an hour after Grace had been there. John silently agreed and while Sarah kept her mouth shut. Jacob inwardly thought that she should be there with no detection.

"Well you're all checked in and good luck in the tournament." Nurse Joy said to the siblings. "Oh, Jacob."

"Yes?" he questioned. He couldn't think of why she had to stop him when he needed to look for his youngest sister.

"I was told to give this to you by a girl in room 27 in Unit 1," Joy explained giving him a note.

"Thank you" he said taking the note and mentally adding that it was worth being stopped if the note was what he thought it was. He opened it to read:

' _Quit looking, because I'm here. Meet me in my room. Knock and don't walk in. 1-27 CS.'_

Jacob read the note again wondering what she meant by 'CS'. He figured '1-27' was where she was in case he forgot. He wouldn't forget this.

As Jacob walked down the halls he thought about this upcoming meeting. It had been 4 years, almost 5, since she disappeared. He wondered how much she changed. She would have to in so much time as well as to keep hidden. From their letters he could tell her personality changed slightly, but when someone threatens you it tends to change people. He arrived at the door and knocked. The door open, but he was disappointed to find no one there. He cautiously walked expecting almost anything.

"Natu!" the tiny bird chirped teleporting in his face.

"Hi Natu!" Jacob said getting over his shock in seeing the bird. At least this was a familiar face. "Where's your trainer?"

"She's right here." Grace answered coming out from the bathroom dressed in new clothes and a towel wrapped around her shoulders to protect them from her wet hair. Jacob was right thinking she changed. Her hair was longer and much darker in a shade of brown. She was also taller and filled out as a nineteen year old should be. She's wasn't a kid anymore and was practically an adult. Her eyes never changed from dark brown almost black, but now glasses covered them. This Grace would have no problem convincing others she was another person. Jacob rushed over and embraced her in a hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Jacob said as he released her after about a minute.

"Coming from the brother who constantly picked on me and put me down that's hard to believe," she said somewhat serious and playful.

"I know. I've kept my mouth shut since you left. You wouldn't believe all the crap people have said about you," Jacob informed.

"No, I'd actually believe it and I've read some of it." Grace replied.

"What's CS?" he asked.

"Carson Samuels, that is name you'll call me by," Grace answered.

"Also what's with the glasses?" he asked again. He wanted to get these ridiculous questions out of the way that kept picking at him to ask.

"I need them. Not all the Eric siblings can have perfect eye sight. John has them and now so do I. That was the time I asked for a little money about three and a half years ago so I could get them," she explained.

"Ah. So it's five and opening ceremony starts in an hour. You're going to have to face them," Jacob said.

"No, I won't," Grace hoped.

"They even know it is you. I didn't even at first. Oh! Here." Jacob said giving her something.

"My Pokédex…keep it. The world isn't ready to Grace Eric again."

Grace and Jacob walked over to the stadium where they were to meet to enter. There they saw the rest of the Eric clan and Grace began to retreat. Jacob caught her jacket and pulled her along. She tried to get Natu to peck at his hand, but he was staring off into space as usual.

"Jacob, where did you go?" Sarah asked her older brother. "Who's this?"

"I was meeting an old friend, this is Carson Samuels. I met her a while back while traveling through the Kanto region," Jacob lied.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, his sister, and this our younger brother John and our dad, Steven. You may know he's a professor in legendary Pokémon." Sarah gloated. She liked people to know she came from a respectable family.

"I'm familiar with his work." Carson (Grace) answered. "I should mention that I believe your Unown theory to incorrect, but that's for another time."

Her and her father disagreed on that. Before she disappeared they were trying to work on a paper together so Grace could be recognized as a Professor of Pokémon. They couldn't agree on the hypothesis so when Grace disappeared he completed his way. Another member of family she disagreed with was Sarah and then Grace wanted to pop her in the jaw, but was Carson and she was an only child.

"Jacob, we better go, if we want to make to the ceremony," John said interrupting before anything could start. He was good at being the mediator and was the only sibling Grace had a good relationship with.

"Right."

"We'll be seeing Carson." Sarah said.

"I'll go with you, I'm competing as well," Grace said. She decided then to take Jacob's advice and interact with her family again. If they were put in any danger she promised herself she was out.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Natu!" the tiny bird on Grace's shoulder answered snapping out of his daze, not that anyone could understand him.

"Yeah, I won a League and I'm Top Co-ordiantor," Carson (Grace) explained.

"Awesome!" Sarah squealed. "I'm a Top Co-ordinator too!"

Opening ceremony was like if they were at League, but they made it apparent to mention they were fighting for Championship of the Johto Region. Grace swore to herself that it would be her, but remembered she needed to focus on stopping Team Aero. Finally, the match ups for round one, one on one, came on screen. Carson was against the Violet City Gym Leader, Faulkner.

"I guess Natu is company," Sarah walking up to Carson as she was focused on the board. She didn't know what was about her that made her want to talk to her.

"I guess so, he trains with the rest of my Pokémon plus he runs errands. He's strong, no doubt," she answered not looking at the girl as she rubbed under Natu's beak.

"Tu…" he cooed from the attention. He was happy he decided to go with Grace. He'd never been happier or stronger.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye!" Sarah said. Most people would think she wanted to turn in early, but Grace knew better and knew that Sarah was going to strategize.

"Bye." Carson (Grace) answered casually.

As they walked away from the girl Steven Eric couldn't help, but think the girl had something familiar about her. To be honest a lot of girls he met during the last four years reminded him of his youngest daughter. He assumed wishful thinking. All this time, even now, he thought it was his fault she left. They fought about theories and he pushed her to be more than what she was settling for. She wanted Champion, but he wanted someone to follow in his footsteps and Grace had potential. She needed to embrace it and she didn't exactly want to. He didn't know what about her he saw, but it was different.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed and sorry it seemed kind of short. Please hit and Review and be ready for the next chapter!**

 **Preview: Grace/Carson goes up against Faulkner, a gym leader from her past. How will she deal with what he has in store for her because it is not like the last time she faced him. Who will Grace use and will it give her away?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 has arrived! The battle between Grace, Carson Samuels, and Falkner! Find out who makes it to the next round and what information is given!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Eric Family.**

Chapter 3

From what Grace remembered about Faulkner from many years ago, he trained flying Pokémon. She figured out right away using electric types wouldn't seem fair on her part. She wanted to prove she was better and didn't count on type advantage. Electric were out of the mix. She wanted to make the battle interesting. Last time was Cyndaquil and Pichu, but she thought more about figured something. Like the saying fight fire with fire, she was going to fight flying with flying. What better than to make she got a real battle was to make it an aerial battle.

"Hey good luck," Jacob said to his sister as she prepared for her battle the next morning.

"Thanks, you too," she replied heading out to Stadium D where her match was. People gathered in the stands as she waited in the tunnel. Many people came to her match because she was the mysterious trainer that had scarce information on. Grace looked up and saw her family in the seats behind her box.

"Of course he would…trying to get me close to them," she mumbled under her breath. Jacob wanted to be the one to save their family as they were falling apart. Grace said it would be her in a different idea that would contradict what he was trying to do. Grace knew it would be her or probably Sarah who made the wedge deeper.

"Welcome to the first round battle in Stadium D! Here on the left is Faulkner, Gym Leader of Violet City, while on the left is Carson Samuels, a League winner!" the MC announced.

"This will be a one on one battle and will be over when one side can no longer continue!" the referee explained. Both trainers nodded that they understood.

"Pidgeot, I call you the skies!" Faulkner cried.

"Pigo!" the bird cried trying intimidate Grace. She only smirked before grabbing a Poké Ball from her belt and enlarging it.

"Skarmory I choose you!" Grace called releasing the dual type steel and flying Pokémon.

"Skar!" he cried ready to battle. Skarmory had been with Grace from the beginning of her journey and had been through a lot. Even though they got off to a rough start when Skarmory attacked both her and Pikachu. Luckily Typhlosion, Quilava at the time, was there to use a Flamethrower to stop him. Skarmory crashed and was injured so Grace helped him. He grew to like her and joined her.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Steven Eric adored the steel type.

"Dad relax…" John said to his father. John knew he was the sane one of his family when it came to Pokémon. Jacob liked Power, Sarah was beauty, his father loved steel types, and Grace…he didn't think about her much.

"Go Carson!" Sarah yelled from her seat interrupting John's thoughts. Jacob shook his head.

"Skarmory looks well raised and strong," Steven said before continuing under his breath, "Reminds me of mine and hers."

"Pidgeot Aerial Ace!" Falkner called and his partner took off.

"Block it with Night Slash!" Grace commanded and Skarmory reacted as she said as his wings glowed dark purple and blocked the incoming Aerial Ace. Pidgeot stopped in front of the steel bird. "Steel Wing!"

"Skar!" he cried striking the Kanto bird.

"Pidgeot Heat Wave then Twister!" Falkner said. The Twister combined with the Heat Wave to create a fire twister that was going for Skarmory. Grace thought that he had Pidgeot well prepared while Falkner thought his combination was solid to clinch his victory. Skarmory stared down the twister ready to take it on.

"What will Carson do?!" the MC asked.

"Skarmory into that fire!" Grace commanded what no one thought she would do, but her Skarmory.

"Skar!" he cried as he disappeared into the flames at his trainer's command with full confidence. Skarmory liked to take risk and enjoyed any adrenaline rush.

"She's crazy and done for?!" Sarah commented knowing how weak steel type were to fire.

"Skarmory Rock Slide and bat them with Steel Wing!" Grace said coming up with her own combo.

Around the steel bird rocks appeared and began to be heated by the flames. Skarmory's wings glowed in iron as he hit them out toward the un-expecting Pidgeot who couldn't tell where the attacks were coming from. As the attacks flew out of the twister they looked like comets, which struck Pidgeot causing severe damage. Skarmory then used Steel Wing to spin in an opposite direction to break out of the twister that left flames shimmering down around him to make him look fierce and beautiful as the flames shined off his iron feathers.

"Pidgeot get up!" Falkner called as the Bird Pokémon slowly got back up.

"Sky Attack!" Grace called knowing it had to charge.

"Pidgeot Heat Wave!" Falkner tried to see if he could take the other bird out first.

As soon as he was charges Skarmory was charged he took off cutting through the Heat Wave with an added Night Slash, which made his wings have red ribbons of them, he slammed into Pidgeot who fell to the ground.

"She really is a co-ordinator!" Sarah cheered as she was in awe at the contest like moves.

"Pidgeot!"

"Pid…" the Pokémon moaned as he was fainted.

"Ska!" the other bird cried in victory.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! The winner is Skarmory so the match goes to Carson!" the referee stated.

The crowd roared at the battle and win. She was a gutsy trainer and some of them respected that while others thought she was foolish. However, looking at Skarmory one could hardly tell he had taken any damage from the battle.

"Skarm…" the bird cooed as Grace petted him after he landed to see her.

"You did amazing. I knew you could do it and I can always count on you," Grace said to him before noticing Falkner coming to talk to her.

"You have a magnificent bird. I was honored to battle with you and hope you'll fly higher in the tournament," Falkner said as they shook hands.

"Thank you," Grace replied as she thought about how cheesy some gym leaders were and at least respect their dedication to their favorite type. Her back-up plan if Champion didn't work out was to be a Gym Leader. At one point she wasn't sure for which type because she loved fire, dark, and electric. She figured out when looking over what Pokémon she had; it was going to be a dark type gym. This was how she figured it. She was from Johto and she owns all the dark types from the region despite them being evolved. Plus as a three on three she can use Houndoom, Weavile, and Honchkrow. Unfortunately, Umbreon and Tyranitar are too powerful to use in a gym battle at this point of time. Plus Houndoom brings the remanence of Typhlosion, being half fire type, into the battle. That was another era.

As Grace walked out of the stadium Natu came onto her shoulder. He no longer startled her by teleporting so it wasn't as enjoyable for the bird. She knew he was with Jacob and by him leaving he knew that he wasn't far behind. She was correct as she heard the cover name being called. Grace turned to see her family coming toward her.

"That was awesome Carson!" Sarah said as her expressions and gestures showed truth. Sarah never said that to Grace before. Well, Grace only became a Top Co-ordinator because of a bet between her and Sarah when they happened to be both traveling in Hoenn at the same time. Grace was in Rustboro City the same time as Sarah and went to see her sister in action. Sarah won the contest, but Grace commented on some techniques she could try to improve. Sarah, not wanting advice at all non-less than her younger sister, snapped saying if Grace thought she could do better than she should either show up or shut up. Grace never backing down from a challenge took it putting her pride on the line. Grace won and gained experience and title.

"Your Skarmory is really strong!" Sarah said snapping Grace out of her daze.

"Indeed since it held up against the fire," John added.

"Strategy," Grace said bluntly and then they looked at her in confusion. "My Skarmory has the ability Sturdy and he trains to resist the attacks with my own fire types."

"I see…" Steven mumbled as the girl was corrected and Sturdy wouldn't allow a KO if it was to happen, but from his analysis of the Skarmory, he looked like he didn't need the ability. She was smart and resourceful to use his ability to advantage.

"Well, I'm off to take Skarmory to Nurse Joy, bye," Grace said as she walked away. At least this time she had a reason to leave and she couldn't notice how quiet Jacob was. She didn't let it bother her.

Steven Eric looked at the girl that walked away from him. She took very much after his youngest child. She battled the same way as she wasn't afraid to take risk. Also Skarmory was the fifth Pokémon Grace caught on the start of her journey. Not to mention from little physical appearance she looked like both Grace and himself. Sarah took after Michele, as did the boys in some aspect, but Grace was his kid. That's what everyone said. Grace was his clone with marks of his wife. Not to mention Jacob and Carson seemed close and he never mentioned knowing a girl named Carson. Nor did he remember a Carson Samuels ever winning a Grand Festival or League Championship.

 **AN: And Chapter 3! I hope you're all enjoying it and please review! They fuel me to write faster!**

 **Preview: Grace's second round battle against Will has arrived. Who will she use? Who all is closer to figuring out the secret?** **(Sorry, I don't have much of this prewritten so I'll try to have it done unless you all don't like previews?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SO SORRY I haven't been updating! I lost my steam for this one and I got inspiration to get me out of my writer's block. Thanks Copper001 for the encouragement! It means a lot and I have a, if I don't say myself, interesting chapter guide!**

 **Disclaimer: I wonder if I can get Nintendo to pick my character, probably not…oh well, since I don't own it I can't.**

Chapter 4

Grace and Jacob had very different views on family bonding. Grace might have accepted that she needed to at least see her family because of how long it had been, but seeing is different than forced spending time. Grace knew if she spent too much time with them they would get suspicious. She knew her family wasn't stupid despite what she said about her siblings either behind their backs or to their face.

"Who are battling today?" Jacob asked her that morning. The second round move on three on three. Then a double battle being the third round then to full six on six.

"Will. He'll be actually an easier opponent." Grace said as she picked up three Poké Balls and placing two of those on her belt. She kept one on which was empty out in her hand. The capsule didn't belong to her Natu who was perched on the chair, but to the Pokémon playing in the blankets of her trainer's bed. "Will you get out and come on? You're so strong, not mention my best friend, but you're so childish at the same time."

The Pokémon in question poked her head out and stared at her trainer like she didn't whether to be insulted or accept at the same time. After a second the red eyed Pokémon smiled and cried happily. Grace smiled too knowing that she would have also taken the comment as a compliment too.

"She's happy." Jacob commented.

"I know." Grace said before raising the ball pointing to her partner. "Return."

"Who are you using?" Jacob asked then thought about it. "I bet some dark types."

"Maybe. Go on Natu." Grace said then motioned to her psychic bird to go with Jacob.

"Tu!" he chirped before jumping to his shoulder.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

As the sibling parted Jacob thought about the dark types his sister had. As far as he knew she had three. She had her Umbreon, Tyranitar, and Mightyena. Jacob wondered if she was going to be using any of those three. Most people knew that Grace owned an Umbreon and a Tyranitar. If she used them both then she might have people suspicious about her. Umbreon might be okay since it says on Carson's file it says her first Pokémon was an Eevee that eventually would guess evolved into an Umbreon. However, apparently being on the run didn't mean she wouldn't capture new Pokémon as she had Natu, but that didn't mean he caught him because of needing a new carrying pigeon. Jacob thought he might as well hurry and see instead of thinking about it.

* * *

"The next battle of the Johto Championship Crown will now begin. This is will be a three on three battle! Now our two trainers are, Will, the psychic master of the Elite Four, and Carson, one of the region's league champions!"

"I wonder what Pokémon she'll use in this match," John wondered aloud.

"It didn't say what her Pokémon were on the trainer's profile?" Sarah asked.

"No. There wasn't a lot of information. All we know is that she has the Skarmory was saw yesterday and an Umbreon that was said to be her starter."

"An Umbreon?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if we'll see it today."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Slowbro I choose you!" Will called his first Pokémon.

"Weavile let's go!" Carson cried throwing a ball.

Both Pokémon appeared before their trainers and cried out. They were both prepared for battle especially Weavile. That was a reason why he went with Grace in the first place. He loved to fight and after getting in enough of them on Mt. Silver and finding only one person that could give him a challenge, Grace. That was why he went with her and evolved while they were in Sinnoh.

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

"Ice Beam!"

Weavile didn't pay any attention to the incoming attack and used his claw to go right through the attack to hit the water and psychic type. Slowbro stumbled back, but was still able to continue. Grace hoped for a KO, but she knew how bulky Will's Slowbro was.

"Water Pulse into Ice Beam!" Will commanded and Slowbro created a giant block of ice. "Psychic!"

The block was crushed under the psychic force and the shards were sent toward Weavile. Weavile grunted as he was pelt by the attacks.

"X-Scissor!" Grace cried and Weavile crossed his arms sending an 'X' shape force at the shards. The ice shattered as the bug type move went through. Weavile then charged Slowbro attacking with Night Slash. He knew that was what Grace wanted and normally he acted alone without command. Slowbro let out a deep baritone sound as he fell over.

"Slowbro is unable to battle the winner is Weavile!"

"Nice Weavile." Grace said agreeing with his choice. Sometimes she hated when he did that, but she got used to it. She really couldn't do much to stop him and she knew this allowed him some sense of freedom.

"Thank you Slowbro. Bronzong come out!"

"Night Slash!" Grace said taking the first move.

"Metal Sound!" Weavile stopped dead in his tracks as the loud and ear breaking sound entered his ears. Weavile growled and looked up to try and find his opponent. His eyesight wavered as he couldn't keep focused. "Flash Cannon!"

Weavile couldn't do anything as he was struck the steel type move. Grace called out to her Pokémon to see that Weavile tossed from the fray and slamming on the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Weavile!"

"Thank you Weavile." Grace said returning him. "Houndoom let's go!"

Jacob smiled at the diverse Pokémon Grace now had along with the fact so far three of them were dark type. He made a note to ask her about all the Pokémon she caught and what their stories were. Every time Grace had a new Pokémon when they were younger they all had some story. Skarmory's was still funny because he attempted to eat Pikachu.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

As Bronzong moved so did Houndoom. Houndoom leaped into the air following the psychic and steel type. Following others was what he did best. Before meeting Grace he was part of a pack that oddly enough had just been kicked out of. He lost. He was weak. He attacked Grace thinking he could prove himself, but she wasn't weak. She defeated him and even offered her help. He got stronger and challenged his pack. This time he won and saved his pack from an avalanche. He respected her and joined her declining the welcome back to his group. Grace had Houndoom's respect and loyalty.

"Flamethrower!"

Houndoom released a flame from his mouth striking Bronzong sending him back. The opposing Pokémon caught itself in midair and remained floating.

"Gyro Ball!"

Bronzong quickly moved back and struck Houndoom sending him hurtling back toward the field.

"Flamethrower!"

In midair Houndoom shot a Flamethrower up and Bronzong was just in range. The Flamethrower was trapped inside the bell and Bronzong freaked out. While Houndoom awkwardly landed on the ground, Bronzong swung himself around trying to put out the fire in his bell. Eventually Bronzong headed toward the ground and smashed into it leaving a dust cloud.

"Bronzong is unable to battle! Houndoom is the winner!"

"Nice work Houndoom!" Grace called to him. Houndoom turned to his trainer and nodded.

"You won't win girl. Xatu go!" Will said calling out his last Pokémon.

"Houndoom return." Grace said calling him back.

"What's this? Carson called Houndoom back. Go Honchkrow!"

"Krow!" Honchkrow cried.

"Xatu use Confuse Ray!"

"Dodge it!"

"Krow!" Honchkrow cried as he spun closing his wings and then opening them. He smirked down at Xatu who stayed calmly down on the field.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Steel Wing!"

Both birds collided back and forth neither one giving up. Xatu knew what it meant if he lost this. They would be out of the competition.

"Shadow Ball!"

Xatu took his shot after one time he was pushed back. The move hit Honchkrow and he quickly brushed it off.

"Brave Bird!"

Honchkrow flew out of the smoke the Shadow Ball caused and struck Xatu. Xatu was sent hurtling toward the ground slamming straight into it. Honchkrow cried out and looked down at the dust cloud trying to find Xatu.

"Confuse Ray!"

Honchkrow turned around and was blasted by a ray coming Xatu who had gotten around him.

"Honchkrow!" Grace called out to her Pokémon.

Grace bit her lip. Honchkrow was more of her, she hated to say, controllable Pokémon. She had got him after his 'crew' had been removed from a city for attacking the people and robbery. Honchkrow was a good Pokémon, just needed guidance and someone other than a 'Big Boss' to be that guide.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Will commanded. Xatu took off and began striking Honchkrow again and again.

"What will Carson do? Honchkrow has taken hit after hit. I don't know how much more the bird is going to take!" the announcer said.

'Honchkrow takes a lot.' Grace thought. "Dark Pulse!"

In the midst of his confusion Honchkrow heard a voice that echoed in his cloudy mind. He needed to defend himself. His trainer was there. Honchkrow cried out and released a Dark Pulse. The attack wasn't directed anyway. Honchkrow turned and Xatu's eyes widen as he was slammed with the super-effective dark type move. The move exploded in reaction with him and Xatu was slammed into the wall behind his trainer.

"Xatu!" Will cried and turned to see Xatu inside a crater in the wall fainted.

"Xatu is unable to battle! The winner is Honchkrow thus the winner of the match is Carson!"

"Yes!" Grace cheered and ran out to her Pokémon. She hugged her dark and flying type. Honchkrow shook his head clearing the confusion and seeing his trainer.

"Krow!" Honchkrow cried and spread his wings. He was happy they won. He also knew why Grace quickly returned him to his ball and probably ran out of the stadium.

* * *

"Dad, where you going?" Jacob asked after the battle. His father just got up like he had some where to be. A part of him was worried that he was following Grace to question her. After that battle Jacob couldn't be sure if Grace helped or ruined her identity. She had used entirely different Pokémon, but that didn't help her battle style hadn't changed. She still took risk and seemed to do the impossible.

"I have a meeting with someone. Don't worry son," Steven answered his oldest child before leaving.

"Okay…" Jacob said unsure. Meeting? His father had said he wasn't going to be working during the tournament unless he had.

* * *

Steven Eric looked around for his contact. He called yesterday and luckily they had a crew already on the scene covering the tournament. They said they would be there to meet him after the battle. He impatiently tapped his foot against the ground. He wished they would hurry. He wanted to know and had to ask. His family hasn't been the same. He just wanted them back.

"Professor Eric? Hi, Gabby Dawson and this is Ty Hendricks."

"Oh you're here. I know who you are."

"Sorry, I was trying to get an interview with Ms. Samuels, but she avoid us again. She's the talk of the competition. Mysterious trainer that seemed to come out of nowhere." Gabby said as she looked at her notepad.

"That's what I want you to look into."

"Excuse me?" Gabby questioned.

"I want you to look into her and what happened to my daughter." Steven told them.

"Sarah's here."

"Not Sarah. Grace."

"That's right. Hm, this is interesting. I wonder where she is. Oh! Thank you for talking to us professor!" Gabby said excitedly. "Don't worry Gabby and Ty are on this mystery!"

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! I hope all liked it and want to see where this going! Please leave me a review, favorite, and/or a follow! Means a lot! Thanks! See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
